


Better To Be Late Than Never

by gyuyeye



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuyeye/pseuds/gyuyeye
Summary: The flowery scent was intoxicatingly powerful and it was as if it was hypnotizing him. He reached out his hand and held onto the stem of a flower. His hand moved and was now about to pluck the flower but then he froze as he felt that he was being watched. He slowly looked upward and then he met a set of cold, dull gray eyes squinting on him. He was petrified.“Ah. A brat has been stealing my fucking flowers.”----It all started because of a flower... or maybe not?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Levi/Eren fanfiction. I feel the pressure. OMG.  
> Anyways, hope you would enjoy reading this.  
> Updates might not be on a regular basis tho :( I am sorry in advance.  
> English is not my first language. Not edited.

Eren was seated on their couch, deep in thought. Then he abruptly stood up, put his hands on his waist and started pacing back and forth. He then ran his fingers through his untamed mop of brown hair and groaned inwardly. He already budgeted his monthly allowance but the brunet forgot to allot money to buy flowers. Of all things that he would forget, why flowers, he asked himself. Flowers are very important to Eren. He came up with an idea to keep a flower garden but he doesn't have a green thumb and patience to begin with. He exhaled loudly and turned his head towards the window. It was sunny outside but he bet that the weather must be still quite freezing even though spring already has begun. As his emerald green eyes scanned the area, they landed in their neighbor's garden. The flower garden is well-kept by its caretaker and most of the flowers were now in full bloom. Mikasa occasionally visits the house next to theirs and they are good friends. He was thinking that Mikasa wouldn't mind or the caretaker wouldn't even notice if he would just pick a single flower. His eyes widened with excitement as the idea came to him but then his mood immediately dropped after realizing that what he was about to do is wrong. He flung himself onto the couch, both of his legs were dangling from it. He intently directed his gazed on the ceiling and started contemplating how he would get flowers. First, he doesn't have a friend who works part-time in a flower shop. Second, he can borrow money from Armin but he did not consider the thought because the blonde fellow must be busy with his part-time job in the local library. Lastly, Mikasa is out of the country and must be having a quality time with her relatives and it would be quite embarrassing if he would spoil the mood by just asking if he can have a flower from their garden. If only his father did not decide to cut his allowance short... Well, it was true that he was quite slacking during the previous school term. His father is a strict man and Eren perfectly knows that he has to learn things the hard way since he is an only child. He exhaled loudly and then he stood up. He took a last glance of the flower garden then made his way up to his room.

 

He was now standing in their front yard. He mentally took note that he needs to trim the grass and he would do it tomorrow. His gaze darted again towards their neighbor's flower garden. He walked casually towards the said garden and the first thing that welcomed him was a signpost that says: " _ **This is not a pick-your-own flower garden. These damn flowers, they don't like your filthy hands."**_ He assumed that the owner is oozing with so much sass and rudeness. He was actually nervous and he swallowed an invisible lump. He quickly plucked out a flower and then checked his surroundings, no one was around.

 

"Getting a few more flowers won't hurt right?" Eren reassured himself as he picked more flowers. Thinking that he already got enough, he was now on his feet and walked away as if he did not steal flowers from.his neighbor.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren’s second attempt to pick flowers was also a success. He was now standing in front of their neighbor’s yard, a bunch of freshly picked flowers clasped in his hand. He was having an internal struggle, thinking that it is bad to steal but then debunking his first thought that these flowers would be a waste if no one would be appreciating them, since the owner is very far away from home. He muttered an apology and somehow promised to make up for it.

 

Two weeks passed since Eren got flowers from his neighbor and now, he felt like he had no choice but go over there and pick some more. Not that he is addicted to flowers, but he doesn’t really have any choice. He badly needs those. No one in their town was in need of a part-time worker at the moment and his father still won’t give him extra money. Instead of heading out, he decided that he should just make their house spotlessly clean since his father would be home and it might be a good opportunity to show his father that he was really repenting about being too lax about everything. It will also make him feel less guilty, because today, he was able to stop himself from getting flowers without asking for permission. He felt a bit sad though, he won’t be able to see Carla today. He brought some cleaning materials and made his ways upstairs to start cleaning.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren needed to pay Carla a visit. It was supposed to be a weekly visit but he could not make it. He didn’t want to see Carla without bringing anything with him, especially flowers. Carla liked flowers very much, no matter what kind they are. She appreciated such things from nature. She admires them so much and Eren always feel his heart swelling with too much joy and pride whenever he sees Carla’s eyes spark in pure delight.

 

He took a quick shower and dressed accordingly. He stopped moving as he saw his reflection in the mirror. His emerald green eyes looked dull, he noticed that he became lankier and his brown locks were sticking out in different directions as if screaming that he needed a haircut. He tried to fix his hair and ended up heaving a sigh, his hair is as stubborn as he is. He made sure that everything was in place before going out.  
He locked the door and checked it twice if he really did before stepping out of their porch. He made his way to the sidewalk with wide strides. A gentle breeze brushed past by him and he caught a flowery scent coming from the opposite directions. He stopped walking and willed himself not to turn around. Unfortunately, his resolve was not strong enough and now he found himself rooted in front of their neighbor’s yard. The flowery scent was intoxicatingly powerful and it was as if it was hypnotizing him. He reached out his hand and held onto the stem of a flower. His hand moved and was now about to pluck the flower but then he froze as he felt that he was being watched. He slowly looked upward and then he met a set of cold, dull gray eyes squinting on him. He was petrified.

 

“Ah. A brat has been stealing my fucking flowers.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Third time's the charm, brat. I demand you to tell me why the fuck you are picking flowers in my yard!”

 

Eren flinched. The voice sounded calm but then chills ran down his spine and he felt scared. He could not look away. The guy who spoke calmly manages eye contact well and is now throwing Eren dagger looks. Eren knew that he is now good as a corpse because he could feel chills constantly running down his spine.

 

“Damn it!” The gray-eyed guy cursed, balled his fist and lifted it in the air.

 

Eren instinctively closed his eyes and prepared himself to feel a wave of pain in his gut. How can this guy’s temper be higher than his height, he wondered. His subconscious chided him, he was not supposed to think of that at the moment. He should be running for his life now because he is about to get beaten into a pulp but then his feet wouldn’t move. A minute already passed and he did not feel any twisting pain. He cracked one eye open and he was dumbfounded by what he saw.

  
“LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVI!” A very cheerful voice filled the air. “YOU JUST CAME BACK AND FIRST THING THAT YOU ARE DOING IS BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF THAT INNOCENT KID? OMG, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH KITTEN!”

 

Eren opened both his eyes and he could not believe what he was seeing. The person who is speaking in a very cheerful manner was now giving the gray-eyed guy, which she called Levi, a bone-crushing hug. Levi’s pale face got darker and murderous.

 

“Fuck off, shitty glasses! You are sticky! Did you fucking ran a marathon?!”Levi was a bit struggling getting off the other person’s clutches. “Hanji, stop clinging on me or I’ll break both of your legs at this instant!”

 

“Awwwwwwww.” Hanji cooed. “I miss you too so much, Levi! Watch your language!”

 

“Are you fucking inviting flies to go into your filthy mouth, brat? Don’t leave them hanging open. You look dumber.” Levi commented flatly while pushing Hanji’s face away from his.”

 

As Levi addressed Eren rudely, Hanji darted her eyes towards him. She let go of Levi and then stood in front of Eren. Eren gulped even though Hanji seemed to be very nice and more diplomatic than Levi. His eyes grew wide as Hanji placed her hand on his shoulders. Chocolate brown orbs stared at him intently which made him shift on his place uncomfortably. She even inched her face closer to Eren although she is already wearing glasses. Is her eyesight that bad or is she just overreacting, he thought.

 

“Oi shitty glasses, you are not supposed to be that close to a fucking stranger.’ Levi warned.

 

“Eren, you don’t recognize me?” Hanji asked.

 

“W-What do you mean?” Eren stuttered. “I-It’s my first time to see you…”

 

“This messy hair, emerald eyes, the air of spunk...” Hanji rambled. “Of course, of course… It makes sense… Oh my God... Oh my God… OH MY GOD!”

 

“What the fuck is happening to you creepy four eyes?” Levi asked.

 

“LEVI! EREN… THIS GUY RIGHT HERE…” Hanji shook Eren excitedly. “OH MY GOD, YOU HAVE GROWN UP! YOU WERE JUST LIKE LITTLE PUPPY BACK THEN! WE HAVE TONS OF THINGS TO CATCH UP! DO YOU STILL KEEP IN TOUCH WITH MIKASA? WHERE IS ARMIN?”

 

Hanji dragged poor Eren inside the house leaving Levi fuming on his spot. Levi let out an exasperated sigh then marched angrily as he made his way inside. He mentally took note that he would do a lot of cleaning after he kicked Hanji and the brat out of his humble dwelling. What was the name of the brat again? Eren? The name sounds familiar but Levi could not figure out how familiar the actual person is to him.

 

Levi assumed that the two were staying in the living room. As he made his way to the kitchen, he kept on racking his brain about where, when, and how on earth did Eren’s name feel very familiar. He felt grumpier as each second tick away. He started boiling a pot of water and making tea for himself. Not that he is not a very hospitable host but, neither of the two persons was willingly invited by him to go inside his house so he felt no need to offer them some tea. Hanji’s voice echoed through the almost empty-house. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in pure annoyance. Since he arrived, he hasn’t slept a blink and now he is suffering from a mature yet overly hyper woman and a brat whom he caught stealing flowers. Why was he picking flowers anyway, he thought.

 

“LEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!”

 

That was his cue to go over there or else, Hanji would be a shouting mess. He’d rather deal with cleaning shit, than dealing with Hanji who sounded like a banshee whenever she shouts. He held the teacup on its rim and carried it with him as he sauntered quietly to the living room.

 

Eren felt was as if he was being hit by tons of brick and his head was already spinning. They already spent half an hour sitting on a comfy couch and Hanji hasn’t stopped talking since then. He started remembering what she was talking about. Hanji knows Mikasa because Mikasa is Levi’s younger cousin. His childhood memories started flooding him. He wondered why he had forgotten these precious things. Yeah, they are precious, that’s why he had to forget them. Then, it suddenly dawned to him why he felt that parts of his childhood memories were in a blur the moment that he locked gazes with Levi, who was sitting on an armchair and holding a teacup in a weird way. He seemed bewildered, who in their right mind would hold an expensive-looking teacup by its rim? Levi was also staring intently at him. Seconds later, both of them bolted up from their sitting position.

 

“I am back.”

 

“Why did you come back?!”

 

Both of them spoke in unison. The room was suddenly filled with tension. Anger was now written all over Eren’s face while Levi’s expression remained passive, void of any emotion. The tension thickens and the three of them were now enveloped in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Finally, was able to write something. I don't know what actually happened but Hanji got to have her point of view here. Anyways, enjoy reading! ^^ not edited, sorry ;;;;;;

 

 

 

The weather actually boosted Hanji’s mood. The flowery scent invaded her senses and everything seems to be pleasing to the eyes. Every color she saw made her alive. She was not able to accomplish two out of three things today. First, she was not able to pick up her best friend from the airport. Second, she was supposed to be the first person that her best friend needs to see but it turns out that she is not. She was now in front of his best friend’s house. She wondered why her best friend was outside and looked like he was ready to beat the hell out of a teenager who had his head bent down, eyes closed. She suddenly felt that the teenager needs to be saved so she decided to step in.

 

“LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVI!” Her very cheerful voice filled the air. “YOU JUST CAME BACK AND FIRST THING THAT YOU ARE DOING IS BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF THAT INNOCENT KID? OMG, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH KITTEN!”

 

She flung her arms around Levi and gave him a bone-crushing hug. She noticed that the teenager open his eyes and was somehow looked lost about what was currently happening. She did not miss how the green eyes still looked so vibrant even they are wide in shock. She could also see how fast the teen’s emotions change, he know looked he needs to run for his life. She realized that because of what she was doing right now, Levi must have looked more murderous than he usually does. She just let out a hearty laugh and then continued squishing the life out of Levi.

 

“Fuck off, shitty glasses! You are sticky! Did you fucking ran a marathon?!” Levi was a bit struggling getting off her clutches. “Hanji, stop clinging on me or I’ll break both of your legs at this instant!”

 

“Awwwwwwww.” Hanji cooed. “I miss you too so much, Levi! Watch your language!”

 

“Are you fucking inviting flies to go into your filthy mouth, brat? Don’t leave them hanging open. You look dumber.” Levi commented flatly while pushing Hanji’s face away from his.”

 

As Levi addressed the teen rudely, Hanji focused her attention towards him. She let go of Levi and then stood in front of the teen. She could not deny that this teen is giving out a familiar vibe. She took a step closer to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders so that he won’t move away. She stared at him intently. She inched her face closer.

 

“Oi shitty glasses, you are not supposed to be that close to a fucking stranger.” Levi warned.

 

Then, all of a sudden, it hit her.

 

“Eren, you don’t recognize me?” Hanji asked.

 

The shock was evident on his face, “W-What do you mean?” Eren stuttered. “I-It’s my first time to see you…”

 

“This messy hair, emerald eyes, the air of spunk...” Hanji rambled excitedly. “Of course, of course… It makes sense… Oh my God... Oh my God… OH MY GOD!”

 

“What the fuck is happening to you creepy four eyes?” Levi asked.

 

“LEVI! EREN… THIS GUY RIGHT HERE…” Hanji shook Eren excitedly. “OH MY GOD, YOU HAVE GROWN UP! YOU WERE JUST LIKE LITTLE PUPPY BACK THEN! WE HAVE TONS OF THINGS TO CATCH UP! DO YOU STILL KEEP IN TOUCH WITH MIKASA? WHERE IS ARMIN?”

 

She did not give him time to answer. She dragged Eren with her and went inside Levi’s house. There was luggage at the foot of the stairs. She frowned a bit, it was a bit unusual that Levi, who is a clean freak, postponed sorting out his things. She did not care if Eren was able to keep up with her fast strides. They settled in the living room.

 

“You really don’t recognize me?” Hanji asked. “What about the midget earlier? Don’t you recognize him? Oh sorry, I got too much carried away. It happens all the time. Take a seat.”

 

They are now both seated on the couch and Eren was on the other end. He looked like he was composing himself. She observed him as the younger looked around. She followed where his eyes seemed to land. And then, she decided to start talking.

 

“I am Levi’s best friend. I am not mistaken that you have seen me here in this area for more than a million times. I spend time here with Mikasa and Levi. I remember you, Mikasa and Armin. You three are inseparable, like siblings born from different mothers.” Hanji heaved a sigh and then she let out a chuckle. “Oh goodness, I suddenly feel old. Anyways…. Where is that midget? LEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIII!!!”

 

Hanji did not need to shout Levi’s repeatedly. Once was enough, now, Levi popped into the living room. He sat on an armchair, carrying a cup of tea with him.

 

“That is not the right way to treat your guests, Ackerman.” She playfully chided.

 

“Tch.”

 

And Hanji was not surprised to get such a generous response from him. She noticed how silent Eren went. It seemed like he was sent in a trance upon seeing Levi. Then she noticed that the two were engaged in a staring contest. She knows that Levi remembers Eren very well, but what she couldn’t understand is why was he keeping his silence. Levi might be having a hard time interacting with people but this is Eren. He had known the younger for almost a decade already. Seconds later, both of them bolted up from their sitting position.

 

“I am back.”

 

“Why did you come back?!”

 

Both of them spoke in unison. The room was suddenly filled with tension. Anger was now written all over Eren’s face while Levi’s expression remained passive, void of any emotion. The tension thickened and the three of them were now enveloped in silence.

 

Hanji fidgeted on her seat. Everything clicked. Levi was just waiting for Eren’s reaction and how he would act would depend on it. Eren was still glaring at Levi, while the latter sported a stoic expression. It felt like right at this moment, she needs to do something crazy. She knitted her hands together and after a few seconds, she would unclasped then. She had repeated this for over ten minutes now. She couldn’t take it anymore. All the pent up energy that she has makes her literally squirm. She rose from where she was seated.

 

“I CANNOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! YOU TWO BETTER SUCK IT UP AND WE ARE GOING TO FIX THIS RIGHT NOW!” Hanji broke the silence.

 

“Pay for the flowers. Then, begone.” Levi simply stated.

 

“Oh yeah, I will. And you should be the one who needs to leave. You don’t belong here.” Eren blurted.

 

Levi raised an eyebrow, “Are you implying that I should leave? I own this house.”

 

Eren huffed in annoyance, “Yeah. You leave. Don’t show your face ever again.”

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, brat?!” His gray eyes narrowed dangerously and his face became darker.

 

“I SAID SUCK IT UP, DIMWITS!” Hanji raised her voice once again. She felt Eren tensed up. She held his wrist gently and then stood up, “I’ll escort him to his house. And I swear to god Levi, if you’ll lock up your front door, I am a mad woman and I’ll wreck your humble abode.”

 

Levi just raised his eyebrow.

 

“Well, fuck you too. We’ talk later when I come back.” Hanji turned to Eren and her expression mellowed, “Come on now, sweetie. I’ll save you from that evil midget’s clutches.”

 

* * *

 

“Why are you so nice to me… Uhmmm… That guy’s best friend...” Eren asked as they stepped out.

 

“Try to recall my name. I used to wear my hair in pigtails before. I have been wearing this glasses ever since. I am the loudest in our bunch. I always talk about weird stuff to the point that you guys leave me behind. Well, except for you. You refuse to leave me alone even I bore the hell out of you while talking. Wait… Oh shit! I did not introduce myself didn’t I?”

 

Eren shook his head.

 

She groaned and gave herself a mental slap, “Oh fudge, I got too carried away. I am making you remember me but I did not even start with my name. Anyways, continue guessing.”

 

His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes shone seriously. He chewed on his bottom lip, thinking hard.

 

“Hmmmmm? What is my name?”

 

“You are Hanji! Hanji! OH MY GOD NOW I REMEMBER!”

 

Hanji got a bit flustered as Eren flung his arms around her. And then she chuckled, returned the hug and gently patted him on the back, “There you go pup! Good thing you remembered!”

 

Eren pulled away, “Yeah. And I think we really do need to catch up.”

 

“We can do that some other time.” She winked at him. “I just need to finish business with that king of darkness who’s sipping his tea comfortably. I am really going to give him a piece of my mind.”

 

Eren did not react on the latter statement, but he hugged Hanji once again, “We’ll be meeting and tell stories to each other. I’ll be listening, just like before.”

 

“Yeah. Just like before.” She replied. “You go home and have yourself collected, hmmmm? You seemed a bit shaken. Oh, it was an understatement.”

 

She did not miss the mix of emotions that crossed Eren’s face. And with that said, Eren waved goodbye and went home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaay! Thank heavens I was able to write an update.
> 
>  
> 
> PS. Not edited T^T

 

 

 

 

Levi gathered his teacup and then made his way to the kitchen. He heated another kettle and then proceeded to make tea once more. After finishing the task, he sauntered back to the living room, carrying a tray with a fresh pot of tea with him. He settled it on the coffee table and then poured each teacup with steaming hot liquid. He sat and leaned against the armchair, a scowl fixed on his face. He waited for Hanji to return and enjoyed the very little peace he could have before the crazy best friend (not that he would admit out loud) of his returns and confronts him. He gingerly took a sip from his tea and sighed, feeling a bit relaxed. He was now down to his second cup of tea and then suddenly, he heard the front door opened with a bang. He just welcomed Hanji with his usually stoic face.

 

“You fucking better talk to me and quit with this shit, Ackerman,” Hanji said and sat on the couch. “Oh gross! You know that I don’t enjoy Chamomile tea!”

 

“Ungrateful bitch. You need to fucking calm your tits down.”

 

“As if this shit will help me, honey.” Hanji rolled her eyes but then still took a sip from her tea. “If only you don’t make such hell of a good tea… tch.”

 

“What is it that you want? You know that I am in no good state in talking.” Levi asked as he helped himself having his third cup.

 

“You are always in NO GOOD STATE whenever we talk.” She rolled her eyes and the brought up her cup to take another sip. She hissed and muttered to herself about having a kitty tongue.

 

“Oh fucking finally! Imagine, you were able to figure that out?” He spat.

 

Levi hated this kind of situation. Having serious conversations with Hanji never started out good but it does end well. He still couldn’t figure out why he still finds it hard to confide to either Hanji or Mikasa. But then, those two understood him like the back of their palms. He knew that he still had to work this one out and he was aware that he still really had a long way to go.

 

“Levi. What now?” Hanji inquired.

 

Levi’s train of thoughts was derailed as Hanji got his attention. He did not miss a bit hint of impatience on the other’s voice but she still remained planted on her seat. She already finished a cup of tea and wouldn’t ask for more because she really disliked drinks that are mild.

 

“Are you only going to ask me vague questions?”

 

Hanji pinched the bridge of her nose, “Look, short stack, I want you to rest as soon as you can and let’s get over with this shit already. You are not giving me your piece of mind? SURE. I honestly think that now, I do not have the capability to understand you anymore. I think I fucking lost it. Suit yourself. I am fucking taking my leave, asshole.”

 

Hanji stormed out without sparing Levi a glance or even saying goodbye.

 

* * *

 

The Chamomile tea was not able to ease Levi to sleep. He already finished unpacking his stuff. His closet was also already sorted. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, thinking of another task that would make him feel tired. He thought of cleaning his room (which was already spotlessly clean. Job well done, Petra) but he realized that it won’t make him tired. He fucking enjoys cleaning. He decided not to consider cleaning. A warm bath sounds appealing but he already took a shower earlier. He padded across the room, just change into more comfortable clothes and then dove into his bed.

 

He closed his eyes and started clearing his mind. The warmth of the fluffy covers engulfed him and started to lull him into sleep. Finally, a good night’s sleep after a very exhausting day, he thought.

 

A few minutes later, Levi jolted up and cursed through gritted teeth, “What the actual fuck…”

 

His phone was ringing. He spat curses as he retrieved it from the nightstand. He wanted to strangle the life out of the caller but then his face softened a bit when he saw the caller ID. He swiped the green phone icon and the line started connecting.

 

_“I had a good timing, didn’t I?”_

 

“Actually, Mikasa, this is the first time that you were on a bad timing. I was already getting there… sleep.”

 

 _“You? Sleep?”_ Mikasa laughed. _“Cut it out Levi, you know sleep is not meant for you.”_

 

Levi didn’t find it annoying that Mikasa was laughing at him, “You better make this call reasonable because I haven’t slept a wink since I’ve arrived here. Goddamnit.”

 

_“I just called to check on you if you are doing just fine and also…”_

 

Levi waited for her to continue, humming in response.

 

_“I miss you.”_

 

“That is not what you exactly wanted to say.”

 

_“Oh for the Love of God, Levi! Why are you making me appear like I am a devil?”_

 

“You are a devil. Stop playing innocent.”

 

She chuckled _, “I am related to you. That makes you a devil as well,  garden gnome.”_

 

“Fuck you!  I am hanging up!”

 

 _“Wait! No! Don’t!”_ She exerted effort in stifling her laugh.

 

“I am waiting. What is it that you want to say?” He said impatiently.

 

_“Getting anxious, midget?”_

 

He went silent but did not drop the call.

 

_“Did you see Eren today?” She asked._

 

He kept his silence. He waited for his cousin to speak again.

 

_“I really do miss you, Levi. See  you soon, dearest cousin.”_

 

Levi groaned, “What the actual fuck, Mikasa?!”

 

The other line was filled with fits of giggles, “Yeah, yeah. You are very eloquent. Good word choice. Sleep tight now, we’re heading out to tour the city. You hang up.”

 

And with that, Levi ended the call and tossed his phone somewhere in his bed. Regretting what he did, he turned on the lamp and retrieved his phone. He unlocked the device and tapped the message icon. He typed, “Take care and have fun, idiot.” and sent it to Mikasa. As he was about to exit the app, he saw Hanji’s contact. It’s as if she was actually standing just right there as he recalled everything that she said earlier. He felt cold and pulled the sheets closer to him.  To be honest, he’d rather deal with Hanji when in bitch mode or ultra hyper mode but her behavior earlier was really new to him. Hanji never spoke to him that way. It’s as if she really sounded that she was so done with him. Since he is not the “frying-my-fucking-brains” type of person, he decided to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes, did breathing exercises and focused on clearing his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

After countless toss and turn, Levi got fed up. He peeled himself away from the comfort of his sheets and checked the time on his phone. It was already fifteen to four in the morning. he got himself dressed and then decided to take a run outside.

 

As he stepped outside, the cold air hit him but it didn’t make him want to go back inside. He noticed that his neighbor’s light is still on. Who in their right mind would still stay awake at four in the morning, he asked himself. Oh, such a very sensible question coming from ya, his subconscious praised. He plugged his earphones on and then started jogging.

 

It is still dark out and he could not tell where he is going. He had his focus concentrated on clearing his mind. He must now achieve his goal, and that is to get rest and some sleep if whichever supreme being existing in the heavens would allow. He then started sprinting fast, relishing the cold air that was hitting his face.

His feet carried him to the local park. The pathway is nothing more than dirt littered with random rocks. The ground, moist from the night before. He searched for the nearest bench. His feet were already protesting, lack of sleep forbade him to cover more distance. He spotted an empty bench in the middle of the park. Just a foot away from the bench is a playground. The swing set looked inviting, and without thinking twice, he made his way to it. He sat on the swing and started pushing himself. The sun has already started scattering shades of orange across the sky and the cool wind hit his face, he felt that his eyes were beginning to droop. He let himself swung back and forth for a few more times and then he stopped. He stood, dusted off his pants and now off he went.

 

He was now out of the park and then it hit him, he couldn’t remember which way he came from. He thought hard and he couldn’t come up with a decision. He is already sleep-deprived and it would piss him more if he would get himself lost. He had been away from the city for a long time, and many things have already changed. He got out his phone and a notification popped up. He read it and cursed through gritted teeth., his phone’s battery only had 4% left. He scrolled through his contacts, saw the person that he needed and then pressed the call button. He silently prayed that the person he called wouldn’t hang up. On the third ring, the person on the other line answered the call. Both of them were silent for a few moments.

 

_“I fucking swear if you are not up to  no good--”_

 

Levi cut the other person, “Hanji. I am lost.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaay~! Here's another update. :D Enjoooooy~! ^^

 

 

Eren stepped inside their house. He closed the door behind him with a soft click. He did not feel like lashing out by throwing things towards random directions. He just felt his knees has gone weak. He slid down and slumped on the floor. His vision began to blur, his lips started to quiver and then he sniffled. Just a split-second passed, his tears that he was holding back started to roll down like a waterfall on his sun-kissed cheeks. He was not sobbing hard. He brought up his knees closer to his chest and cried silently. He started spacing out as the memories he buried deep down continuously resurfaced, memories of Levi to be exact.

 

He had known Levi ever since he became friends with Mikasa and Armin. Levi was older than them and always watched over Mikasa, doing his “elder-cousin” duty responsibly. He remembered how much Levi hated spending time with them but Eren knew that deep down, the older never had a dull moment with them. And then Hanji came along as well, making things crazier but still, they had tons of fun at the end of the day.

 

He always looked forward spending time with Levi. Levi’s temper is as short as height, (Once, he accidentally said this to Levi because the older was being a prick. Levi chased him nonstop until he was giggling mess because Levi knew how ticklish he was and Hanji thought it was fun so she teamed up with Levi. He, therefore, concluded that tickles were also a form of torture and swore to himself that he’d have his filter in place.), he would always have a scowl fixed on his face as if it’s the only facial expression he knew, he is as grumpy as an old man, he swears a lot and is a clean-freak, but that did not stop Eren from looking up to Levi.

 

Their happy bubble burst and everything drastically changed. He was now hugging Hanji like his life depended on her. Hanji would have to move to the other side of the country because she had to study there. Finally, they were able to bid their goodbyes and Hanji took off. The following day, he just knew that Levi had left to study overseas without saying goodbye. Eren refused to speak and looked really crestfallen for almost two weeks already. Mikasa and Armin couldn’t reach Levi nor Hanji, and both of them didn’t know what to do with him.

 

Eren gave Mikasa and Armin a shock when he was suddenly all cheerful and bright. The two asked him if he was feeling alright countless times and he always answered yes. The two even brought up Levi but he acted as if Levi never existed.

 

Eren felt like he already had enough travel back in time, he slowly stood up. He couldn't feel his bottom since he had been sitting on the cold floor for a long time. He thought of skipping dinner and he just went up to his room. He sat on the edge of his bed and got his phone. He unlocked the device and tapped the Youtube app icon. He scrolled through random videos at home and then his eyes fell on a DIY Paper Carnations Tutorial Video. He felt very delighted that he started to watch the video. Afterward, he began gathering the materials that he needed, good thing he is an Arts student, the materials were readily available. He flopped down on the floor with the needed materials scattered and he began doing the craft.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren stretched his limbs out like a cat. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand and it was already past two in the morning. He then looked at the [paper carnations](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-BeD7Je8_300/U1Xw0KzyoWI/AAAAAAAARkc/yb1P2ZT7KYc/s1600/IMG_2979.png) and a proud grin was plastered on his face. He felt very sure that Carla would be very much delighted when she sees the flowers. He carefully placed the crafted flowers on his desk. He started cleaning up the mess on the floor. After finishing the task-at-hand, he dove into his bed, set an alarm (he actually set a row of alarm, he sleeps like a log) and then pulled the covers over him. Not feeling satisfied yet, he cocooned himself and then drifted right away to sleep.

 

He jolted awake as the sound of his alarm filled his room. He got his phone and swiped his thumb across the screen to turn off his alarm. It was a miracle that he woke up right away during the first alarm. Most of the time, he slept through his alarms. He did not feel grumpy or tired even though he was only able to sleep for just four hours. He prepared the clothes that he will wear, got a towel and hopped into the bathroom to take a warm shower. Once that he was done, he dried himself quickly and then got dressed. He wore a dark green sweater and jeans. He held the paper carnations and tied a ribbon around them so they will be bunched together. After double checking everything, he headed towards the front door and locked it. As he made his way towards the nearest bus stop, he couldn’t help but smile and hum to himself. He can’t wait to visit Carla.

  
Eren almost missed his stop because he was playing with a toddler in the bus. At first, the mother couldn’t make the toddler stop crying, but when the toddler saw Eren, it immediately stopped and even let out fits of giggles. He knitted his brows in confusion and it began clearing when the toddler started fiddling with his hair. His hair was already touching his shoulders and he couldn’t understand why the young child was amused by it. He let the toddler play with his hair and occasionally, he even made funny faces which made the toddler laugh heartily.

 

He stepped out of the bus. The bus stop was near the local park, which is now slowly being filled with people. There were some who were jogging. There is an elderly couple walking hand in hand and followed by a golden retriever. There is also a woman pushing a stroller and looked like she hadn’t slept a wink. It seemed like the park sent him into a daze. A loud honk of a horn snapped him out of thoughts. He turned around to see whoever in their right mind would do that. He walked towards the car. The window on the front passenger seat rolled down and now he is face to face with a woman wearing her hair in a messy ponytail and her glasses slightly slipping down on her nose.

 

“Fancy meeting you early in the morning, Eren~” Hanji grinned. “Good morning, sweetie!”

 

“Hanji?? You are out early.”

 

“The same goes to you as well, Captain Obvious. No good morning greeting?” Hanji pouted.

 

Eren rubbed his nape, “Oh sorry. Good morning, Hanji! Anyways, I needed to go now. See you around!”

 

“Wait! I can give you a ride. Where are you headed to?”

 

“I-- I--”

 

“Hop in! If you are thinking you are bothering me, I don’t mind it all! Hurry up, hop in now, pumpkin.”

 

Eren slipped into the front passenger seat. He got the seatbelt and he sat comfortably when it clicked. He glanced at the rear-view mirror and bile started to invade his taste buds. On the back seat, seated a man with raven hair. His eyes were met with gray ones. It was only now that he noticed that the raven’s eyes were actually gray with bluish touch on it.

 

“Shitty four eyes, we already agreed that you are bringing me home right away.” Levi muttered through gritted teeth.

 

“Shut up, shortie. You don’t have the fucking right to complain right now and don’t worry, I will be sending you home.” Hanji answered coldly.

 

And then all of them were enveloped by silence.

 

Eren wanted to talk to Hanji but he got a bit scared. Hanji is usually super cheerful but the way she talked to Levi earlier, he felt like it’s not the right time to open a conversation. It seemed like something happened between them. Then it dawned to him, they must have quarreled yesterday. Hanji told him that she needs to talk to Levi. Well, that might be the case, he thought.

 

Hanji was the first one to break the silence, “Eren honey, you are chewing your bottom lip. Is something bothering you?” She asked, worried evident in her tone.

 

“Uhmmm. Nothing. I was just--”

 

“They are beautiful, Eren. You made those?”

 

“Eh? What?” He threw a quizzical look towards Hanji.

 

“The paper carnations that you are holding, they are very pretty, dear.” She chuckled, “Is that for that ‘girl’?”

 

“Ah yeah. These are for her. Uhmmm. Actually, she is not a girl. She is a grown-up already.”

 

She tore her eyes and smirked at Eren, “You prefer women, huh. Oh, Eren~ You stole flowers for her. Now that you can’t get real flowers, you have decided to make them yourselves. You are such a sap! Let’s see if this woman is really worth it. Levi might change his mind and forget being an ass just because of flowers.”

 

“FUCKING KEEP YOUR DAMN FOUR EYES ON THE ROAD, YOU SHITHEADED WOMAN!” Levi shouted.

 

“You are not going to die, grouchy old man.” Hanji stated.

 

“As much as I wanted peace but I don’t want to fucking rot to death yet.” Levi crossed his arms and looked out in the window. “You haven’t given her directions, brat. Where are you going?”

 

Eren chose to ignore Levi and then addressed Hanji, “Four more blocks from here then turn right.”

 

Hanji blinked confusedly, “Are you sure, dear?”

 

Eren nodded.

 

* * *

 

They have arrived. The gravel crunched under Eren’s weight. He thanked Hanji and was now about to go to where he is supposed to go but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

 

“Where do you think you are going? We’re coming with you, Mister.” Hanji said.

 

“You’ve done enough, Hanji. Thank you so much. I can take it from here.”

 

“Just leave the brat alone. Let’s go home.” Levi protested.

 

“We are coming with him and that is final!” She said sternly. “Now, now, please lead the way, Eren.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes but then he still tagged along with them. Trees lined the path and the place is very quiet. Eren kept on walking and then he turned left. Rows of gravestones were now coming into view.

 

“Oi! Are you sure about this brat? Aren’t you half-asleep? Why are we in a graveyard?” Levi asked.

 

Eren did not answer. Levi nudged Hanji using elbow and she did not answer his question as well. The three of them now stood in front of a marble tombstone. Eren bowed down and removed the wilted pot of flowers and placed the bunch of paper carnations on the ground. He faced Hanji and Levi.

“Sorry. I don’t know how I am going to tell you that we will go here.” Eren said and rubbed his nape. He once again faced the tombstone and sat on the ground. His fingers brushed on the cold marble. His index finger began tracing the name engraved on the tombstone.

 

 

 

_**In the loving memory of** _  
_**Carla Jaeger** _  
_**Loving wife and mother** _  
_**Always in our thoughts, forever in** _  
_**our hearts** _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would Hanji and Levi think? Hmmmmm.  
> I would try my best to post update after this one.  
> Gosh, work is killing meeeeeeeee. Send heeeeeelp T^T  
> Anways, kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys~! Here's a short update ^^  
> I hope you enjoy reading:)
> 
> PS. Not edited T^T

 

 

“Hey Mom~! I am here. And I.. I… Two people actually tagged along with me.”

 

Eren greeted as cheerful as he can but then his lips quivered and his voice sounded shaky. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. The rustling of the leaves was now the only thing heard as the breeze blew gently. Everyone was swallowed by the thick silence. Eren still had his back facing Hanji and Levi. The two has not spoken a word since they realized who was lying peacefully right in this spot six feet under. Minutes passed, still, none of them has spoken. Hanji decided to plop down and scooted closer to Eren. The younger brunette didn’t seem to mind Hanji’s closeness to him. He didn’t even pry Hanji’s arm away when she put in around his shoulders and pulled him even closer. She even guided the younger’s head to rest on her shoulder. Levi took the other spot next to Hanji, and he even rested his head on her shoulder without asking if he could and he did not get rejected. Still, the three of them chose to remain quiet.

 

Hanji was actually looking straight ahead but she was paying attention to Eren. She noticed that the younger was exerting effort in calming himself down. She rested her head on top of Eren’s and then started to pat the younger’s back gently. She can feel that the younger was taking in deep breaths and was slightly shaking.

 

“Hey there, Carla! It’s been a while~” Hanji broke the silence. “Hanji here, just in case you are putting a name on a somewhat unfamiliar face. It’s nice to see you again.” A smile found its way to her lips.

 

Hanji glanced sideways, to the side where Levi sat. She watched the raven and waited for a bit. She knew that the other also experienced the same thing, losing a mother. The raven just looked up to her, his face remained stoic, but she saw in longing in his gray eyes. Right at this moment, the dullness of the raven’s eyes was washed away.

 

“We have lots of things to catch up, Carla. Hmmmm. Let me start. I finished my bachelor’s degree. I work as an assistant professor at the uni here in the city and also studying at the same time. Well, I decided to come back here, I kinda missed the place.” She paused and brought up her hand to ruffle Eren’s hair, “Eren here is a such a sweet pumpkin! He has grown taller, taller than Levi here. You remember Levi? Our resident midget.”

 

Hanji was actually waiting for Levi to say something shitty but Levi remained silent. She decided to continue talking. She could not stomach being quiet. “Eren also looked more handsome. After a few years of not seeing each other, I saw him with Levi, fighting over flowers. Oh God, they never change, you know? Eren and Levi bickered a lot back then, and I wish, they would start bickering again soon.”

 

It was Hanji who continued talking. She talked about random things. She didn't even get confused as she jumped from one topic to another. She still had her hand on running through Eren’s hair gently. Levi even drifted to sleep, soft snores escaping from his slightly parted lips, drowning in Hanji’s cheerful one. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Levi sat up straight as he rubbed his sleepiness away.

 

“Mom passed away two years ago…” Eren said softly, still audible enough for Hanji and Levi to hear.

 

“I am very sorry to hear about that pumpkin.” She said gently.

 

“She passed away because she was very sick. She could not cope up with her medications. Dad and I could not do anything to save her.” Eren bit his lower lip and then continued. “She just asked if Dad and I could stay with her after the day that they decided to stop her medications. Well, it was sort of a sleepover but in her hospital room. Then morning came, I just woke up and my hand still on hers. I could hear Dad’s muffled sobs behind me. When I looked at her, she looked so peaceful.”

 

Hanji didn’t know if she should wrap her arms around Eren. She was thinking that the younger would mind so she just settled into caressing his hair in a gentle manner. She noticed that his hair has already reached his shoulders. Questions began swimming in her mind and it somehow distracted her.

 

“I am really sorry for being such a big baby and that I am still mourning for my mother even if my father already looked like he had moved on.” The younger brunette wiped his tears using his sleeves, “I... should not be crying… I… I should stop.. I should… I should--”

 

Eren was not able to continue what he was about to say because he was surprised. He did not know when and how it happened but Levi was now crouching in front of him. Wide green eyes locked gazes with bluish gray ones. The younger wanted to look away but the usual steely gaze of Levi’s somehow looked like it was warm and gentle at the moment. And he concluded that there was no way of escaping because the raven held his chin to make sure that both of them would maintain eye contact.

 

“Stop apologizing about the things that need no apology. A child yearning for his mother would always be acceptable and it is not a bad thing. Cry all you want because you miss someone, but never say sorry because you miss a person. It is not a weakness. It is what makes us human.”

 

And after giving Eren his piece of mind, Levi stood up and dusted his sweatpants. He trudged his way towards the direction where they left their car. The younger had his mouth slightly open, still in the process of absorbing what the raven had said.

 

“The shortie should always be sleep-deprived so that he would be nice. Carla!” Hanji glanced at the tombstone, “You saw it too, right? LEVI SMILED ALTHOUGH IT LOOKED CREEPY. THE MIDGET IS CAPABLE OF SMILING. HE IS A HUMAN AFTER ALL!”

 

She stood up and offered her hand to the younger, “Come on Eren. I’ll also give you ride back to your house.” She turned to the grave and smiled, “It was nice spending time with you, Carla. I’ll be going back soon and give you pretty flowers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you have it. Hehehe.  
> Thank you so much for reading this and also for leaving kudos <3 <3 <3  
> I'd try to update as soon as I can. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren came up to Levi's door and gave something to the raven  
> Levi and Hanji had a slumber party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really bad at making summaries. T^T  
> Please forgive me.  
> OMG finally! After asdsdfajdghljsdfgkl days, I finished Chapter 6.  
> Enjoy reading! ^^

 

 

A week had passed since Levi saw Eren. He did not about the younger’s mother passing away. Until now, he is still worrying if the things that he said back then when they were in the cemetery had hurt the younger brunette. He just confined himself in his house, either reading or cleaning. He plans to look for work when Mikasa comes back from her trip.

 

He was currently dusting everything in the living room when he heard the doorbell rang. He put down the feather duster that he was holding and made his way to the front door. He swung it open and he was welcomed by a tall figure, with messy brown hair that reached his shoulders and green eyes.

 

“You are frowning. Do you hate me that much?” Eren said.

 

He was just staring at the brat in front of him. He squinted a little bit… Was Eren blushing? Before Levi could answer, he was surprised when Eren shoved a paper bag to him and then marched away. He frowned, even more, when he felt like something feels prickly through the thin paper bag that he was holding. He poked it and then hissed when something really prickly is inside. He took a look inside the paper bag and then gritted his teeth. He shut the door behind him with a loud bang and walked back to the living room. He put the paper bag on the coffee table and he sat down on the couch. He tore the paper bag and then he saw a small pot of cactus. There was a note:

 

 

 

> _Here is the payment for the flowers that I ~~got~~ , no... scratch that… I stole, rather, from your garden._  
>  _I do not know much about flowers but I think this one will do._  
>  _Take care of it. - Eren_
> 
>  

“The nerve of that shitty brat…” He muttered through gritted teeth. He heaved a sigh and then placed the small potted cactus at the center of the coffee table. He got his phone and then unlocked the device. He pressed the speed number assigned to Hanji.

 

“LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~”

 

The raven had to put his phone away from his ear. He feared that he might have already been suffering from hearing loss. “Cut the fucking shouting, you shitty four-eyed banshee!”

 

“I MISSED YOU! IS IT THE END OF THE WORLD?! WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME?”

 

He sighed again, “Quit with the shouting, seriously. I am fucking risking my sense of hearing and as well as keeping my head collected together. Just come over here.”

 

“Awwwwwww. Little kitten feels lonely? Don’t worry, honey! Momma Hanji will keep you company. Let’s have a slumber party!”

 

“Disgusting. I’ve told you tons of times not to use those shitty pet names of sorts!” He scrunched up his nose, “What the fuck? Slumber party?! What are we? Fucking ten? Hanji I swear--”

 

The line went dead and the raven’s grip on his phone with too much force. Maybe it was a wrong decision to call Hanji. He sighed for the umpteenth time and let himself lie on the couch. He closed his eyes and then put his arm over them. After a few moments, he drifted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“Shortstack, it’s not smart to sleep on the couch. You’ll catch a cold.” Hanji chided (and surprisingly, she even sounded gentle).

 

Levi rubbed the sleep off of his eyes and answered back, “My height is ideal for couch sleeping. Unlike you, you are a fucking overgrown banshee.”  
Hanji pulled him up, “Stand up now and make yourself useful. I want coffee. Be a good host to your guest.”

 

“Shut up. You know where the kitchen is, you just make yourself feel at home.”

 

“But I don’t want to ruin the kitchen. You have made it so pristine.” Hanji whined.

 

“You are going to be the death of me. I am not your fucking slave. I will put poison in your damned cup of coffee.” Levi grumbled as he stood up.

 

“I love you, too, shortstack! Hurry up and I need my caffeine.” Hanji giggled.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Hanji really came over to have a slumber party with Levi. He should have known it better that Hanji will never joke about having slumber parties. Being with his insufferable best friend, he really took the opportunity to hit the hell out of Hanji when the brunette asked to have a pillow fight. He was breathless after hitting his best friend countless times in the face and making sure that he wouldn’t have a single hit from the other. Well, he has the advantage because he somehow lacks in height and the smaller you are, the more agile you get. Now, he was resting his head on the brunette’s lap, eyes closed, waiting for his breathing to even as the soft classical music flow through the Bluetooth speaker. Hanji started to run her fingers through the raven’s hair as she leaned against the headboard.

 

“Tell me, why are we having this stupid slumber party?”

 

“It’s because you love, little munchkin.” She said in a sing-song manner.

 

“Why do you keep on calling me with those disgusting pet names?”

 

“It’s because those disgusting pet names that you call, you like them very much, kitten.”

 

“The actual fuck Hanji Zoe… I am not a damn kitten!”

 

Hanji started scratching his scalp then moved downwards to scratch the back of his ear, “You seem to relax though when I pet you. I dare you to swat my filthy hand away from you, little clean freak.” A fit of chuckles escaped through her lips.

 

Levi swallowed all the expletives he could think of and just ended up mumbling “shitty glasses.” He kept his eyes closed and even unconsciously leaned closer to Hanji’s touch. His mind starts to become blank and he could already feel sleepiness washing over him. He always needed someone he is comfortable with so that he could sleep, and somehow, he hated it, the feeling of being dependent when he is already a mature man.

 

“You are supposed to tell me something. Don’t think that I already forgot, shortstuff.”

 

The raven frowned and strings of curses coursed through his mind. This four-eyed banshee wouldn’t simply let go of it, he thought. He thought of resting his head on his pillow properly but he already felt too comfortable to move. He still kept his eyes closed. He felt silence started to get thicken. When Hanji is this quiet, it meant that there is no way of escaping this.

 

“The brat gave me a fucking cactus.” He said flatly.

 

Hanji let out a snort, “A what?”

 

“A fucking cactus. Do not make me repeat that again.”

 

“That is so adorable! Eren is such a sweetheart! I need to see it! How does it look like? How did he give it to you?” Hanji asked, obviously excited about knowing more

 

“The fucking little brat…” Levi trailed off and raised an eyebrow, “What?”

 

“His name is Eren, although your choice of pet names are intriguingly endearing. “ Hanji laughed.

 

The raven just rolled his eyes, “The fucking little brat named Eren just rang my doorbell, and shoved the cactus to me. How does it look like? Cactuses are cactuses. I don’t think there is any difference among them.”

 

“It’s cacti, you dumbass. And of course, not all of them are the same!”

 

“How am I supposed to know, your geeky Highness? Fine, Cacti are cacti and there would be no difference if the damn prickly plant is already shoved up to you ass.”

 

“You are forever disgusting, shortstack!!”

 

“Stop screeching will you?!” The raven hissed.

 

“Fine. Fine. How do you feel when you received something from Eren?” Hanji was now wiggling her eyebrows and has a teasing grin on her face.

 

“I feel nothing.” He answered bluntly.

 

It was now Hanji’s turn to raise her eyebrow and give him a questioning look.

 

“I am just curious. That’s all.” Levi replied.

 

Well, to be honest, Levi did feel relieved to see Eren and he didn’t have the rebellious air on him. Eren did not look like he was asking fight with Levi. He just simply stood there, holding that small package. Just before he could say something that would make sense, the brat told him that he was frowning. It has been a habit of his to frown and he should do something about, he knows it but it was easier said than done. He also noted the younger was blushing and then he seemed embarrassed that the small package ended up being shoved to him. Why was the brat acting like that? He was now curious. And now he wondered, of all succulents that could be given a gift, why a cactus? His train of thoughts got derailed when Hanji suddenly barked a loud laughter. She held her tummy, she could not stop laughing.

 

“You just had a Eureka moment there. Care to tell what you realized so that I would know that you haven’t gone beyond insane.”

 

“I know why Eren chose a cactus. Oh my God!! I can’t breathe! I can’t breathe!” Hanji fisted her other hand and slammed it on the mattress while the other was still clutching her stomach. She could not stop laughing. “I can’t breeeeeeeeaatheeeeeee!!!”

 

Levi’s eyes widen in realization, “What the actual fuck?! It is his own way to tell me that I am such a fucking prick. The nerve of that overgrown moron…”

 

“EXACTLY! EREN IS SMART! OH MY GOD!! I LOVE HIM!” Hanji suddenly shifted and tackled Levi into a tight hug, “BUT THIS MAMA HANJI LOVES YOU MORE, KITTEN!”

 

“HANJI I AM GOING TO AMPUTATE YOUR LIMBS FOR FUCK’S SAKE!”

 

“I am just glad that you willingly talked to me. I didn’t have to use force and now, I see that you are somehow warming up. I am very happy, Levi.” Hanji loosened her hold a bit.

 

“Whatever…” Levi mumbled and snuggled closer. “Thanks.”

 

“You’re always welcome, dearest.” Hanji’s lips ghosted on Levi’s temple. “Get some sleep now. You deserve it. Tomorrow, we’ll bug the hell out of Eren.”

 

“Shut the fuck up.” The raven muttered.

 

“Awwww. Good night, too. Sweet dreams, Kitten.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ereri had only a short airtime and I promise I'll make it up to you guys.  
> Levi being a softie is so adorbs asdahsfdsflajkl
> 
>  
> 
> PS. I dearly love Hanji and I promised they are just best friends. #EreriFTW hehehehehe


End file.
